


If I Could Live in the Moment (and Forget All My Tears for Now)

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sasha Lives, Bittersweet Ending, Elias is a useless ass per usual, F/M, Found Family, Jenny is only mentioned, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sasha is alive but Jenny is still lost, about the table and it's monster and the shadow in the mirror, sasha survived and gives her statement, season 1 AU, the original Archival staff, who saved her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Sasha survived the Not-Them by an interference...a shadow in a mirror.The Archival staff reunites and finds each other, but it's not happy as Sasha realizes who may been the shadow and Martin's heart shatters a little more, not knowing if he'll ever see his sister again.First part of my Blackwood Sibs AU, it starts from here.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	If I Could Live in the Moment (and Forget All My Tears for Now)

“Jane Prentiss is dead.” Jon said flatly.

They were tended by paramedics, patching them up for the worm scars or at least for Tim and Jon. 

Martin may not have physical scars or injuries, but he was shaken up and a paramedic talked to him calmly.

There was no sign of Sasha yet and Elias had remarked that he had no idea where she went, but she was most likely hiding to take cover from the fire alarm that rigged the rain of CO2.

Jon didn’t liked the sound of that, a terrible feeling lingered in him and the news about Gertrude Robinson’s corpse found down in the tunnels only fueled his dread.

“Yup.” Tim remarked. He looked pale and exhausted, but smiled either way. “The evil worm lady of death is dust now, we’re all alive and as soon Sasha gets back, we’re taking next week off.”

“A month, in the very least, Mr. Stoker.” Elias said as he re-entered the scene, his suit looked perfect as usual and clean, contrast to Tim and Jon who were nearly covered in CO2 dust. 

“Inhaling CO2 is a danger itself and with your injuries in account, doctors recommend that you two are staying off work for a month. Martin is only...momentarily shaken, but he should be cleared after a week.” He continued.

“What?!” Tim exclaimed and stood up with force, his blue eye flashed of anger. “He’s suffered just like us! Maybe not bitten by the worms, which you didn’t believed in! But he got lost in some creepy tunnels, ran for his life and found a bloody dead body down there!” He shouted at their boss. “Have you no shame?!”

“Tim, sit down!” Jon hissed at him, they didn’t need to get him fired after today’s events.

“Unfortunately, that is doctor’s orders and not mine.” Elias answered, looking completely unfazed by Tim’s temper. “However, I have recommended some therapy to Martin if that was needed. He declined politely.”

Tim looked so angry that a redness colored his cheeks and he looked ready to explode. He was about to say one more thing to Elias and Jon had a bad feeling that it would be something terribly rude.

“Jon! Tim!”

Tim turned around swiftly and his face broke into a pleased grin in relief. “Sasha!” He shouted happily. “You’re alive!”

Sasha collided into a tight embrace with Tim, her hand buried in his torso. She said something, but her voice was muffled. “Sasha…?” Tim repeated unsurely.

Her shoulders were shaking and her hands clutched tightly at his shirt. Tim tried to understand what happened to her and he knew one thing. 

Sasha was scared. She must’ve seen something that have frightened her to this behavior.

Jon stood up, supporting himself with a cane one of the paramedics gave to him since his leg was still injured.

Sasha finally removed her head from Tim who mourned the loss of her warmth for a second and looked at Jon, her eyes widened. “Jon, the artefact storage! It’s cursed..I saw it!” 

“What...cursed?” Jon asked. “Sasha, I know that the Artefact Storage is a little odd, but-”

“It’s cursed!” Sasha kept going. “I have proof, the tape!” Her picked up the tape recorder she had dropped on the ground when she embraced Tim. It was still intact. 

“Sasha, you need to calm down and tell us what happened.” Jon said slowly

She nodded and took a deep breath. “There’s a monster there, Jon. I don’t know what else it could’ve been...but it emerged from that table. The one from Patel’s statement.”

“See? We should’ve destroyed that table!” Tim exclaimed.

“Miss James.” Elias said and all three nearly jumped, spooked by their boss. Jon could almost swear that he left before Sasha turned up. “I’ll send people to the storage, to investigate about this creature you’ve seen.”

Jon didn’t trusted that their boss seemed so dismissive about the matter, but Sasha looked nearly relieved that whatever was in the storage was going to be searched for.

* * *

They didn’t find anything in the storage. The table was still there, but on further inspection, no one could find any strange about it.

“I have given orders to remove the table from the Artefact Storage. It’s now sealed behind lock in a storage only I know of.” Elias had told them. “Weather a monster emerged from it or not, I don’t find it a good idea to let it become a hazard to my employees.”

Sasha felt calmer by that, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the monster of the table. She told Jon everything, who recorded her statement as evidence. 

“How did you escape?” Jon questined. He didn’t sound calculating or sceptical as he did when he recorded live statements, but concerned. 

Sasha looked at him, honesty in her eyes. “You’re gonna think maybe I’m crazy, but...it came chains from a tall mirror and caught it in them.” She started and shivered as she recalled what happened. “They were long and black, nearly like shadows. That monster nearly grabbed me by the hair, but the chains kept pulling it backwards. And I heard a voice, it came from the mirror.”

“A voice?” Jon asked. “Have you heard it before? What did it say?”

“It told me to run, to go before...whoever it was couldn’t hold it back anymore.” Sasha answered, something in the back of head irked at her. “I couldn’t see anyone in the mirror, only a black silhouette of a short person, like a shadow.”

Jon crossed his arms, frowning. “A shadow in the mirror…” He repeated. “The voice. What did it sound like? Anyone you’d recognize?”

“It sounded like…” Sasha trailed off, her eyes widen when she realized it. But no, it couldn’t be...or could it? Something tight nearly ached in her chest, like her heart seized and her throat felt dry. “I thought it sounded like…”

“Yes?” Jon asked again, slightly impatient and very curious. Did Sasha recognize the voice?

Sasha looked at Jon, her brown eyes held so much agony of her discovery. “I know it sounded like Martin’s lost sister, Jenny…” She finally said it.”But more...distorted.”

**_CRASH_ **

Sasha and Jon jumped by the sudden noise of shattering and quickly turned around to the door opening, both of them saw Martin who were so pale and his hands were shaking violently.

A wooden tray lied on the floor in front of him, along with shards of shattered cups and spilt tea. 

Then he set off, running from the Archives. 

“Martin!” Jon shouted, he quickly rose from his chair and started to chase him. Sasha weren’t late to follow him. 

“Tim, stop him!” She yelled.

Tim turned around and saw Martin run past him. He acted fast and tackled Martin to the floor before the latter could reach the stairs that led up. He didn’t played rugby as boy for nothing.

“Let go of me! Tim!” Martin shouted, he sounded angry and on the threat of tears. His vice broke. “I have to find her...I’ve got to get my sister!” 

Jon reached them. “Tim, get up and don’t let him go!” 

With a little difficulty, Tim got onto his knees and slowly rose up while he still held Martin in a tight grip. “Hey, Marto…” He gasped out, a little out of breath. “S’okay...we’re here...I don’t think she’s there anymore…”

Tim wasn’t holding Martin tightly anymore, but he rather hugged him from behind, because he if anyone knew how it felt to lose a sibling. Sasha gave Marin a warm embrace on the front.

“I heard her voice, but I don’t think she might be there anymore...I really don’t know what happened to her.” Sasha whispered, gentle tears ran down her cheeks. “Oh, poor Martin. I’m so sorry…”

Jon always thought the hardest thing he would have to endure was organize the mess of this Archive. But when he saw Martin’s tears and how he cried of heartbreak…

His heart ached in a way he had never felt before.

In silence and behind closed doors, Jon allowed himself to shed a tear for Martin’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> This began and was meant to be happy. But it quickly turned into an angst with bittersweet ending.
> 
> Well, Sasha is alive and well. The REAL Sasha, folks. But it doesn't get well when she gives her statement and realizes that they have their first clue of what might've happened to Martin's little sister Jenny who disappeared in pre-canon events.
> 
> This...made me cry a little, especially at the ending. Talk about bittersweet.
> 
> Song that goes along with this fic is _Half Life_ by Trocadero.


End file.
